This invention is related to a dice game in which a pair of dice are individually rolled onto a surface for simulating a bowling game.
Dice are employed in a variety of games for simulating the play of athletic games. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,102, which issued to John J. Brumer, Feb. 21, 1939, discloses a bowling dice game in which ten dice are rolled onto a flat surface. Each die has the image of a pin on one of its surfaces. The dice are rolled and the score kept in accordance with the rules of bowling.